Sonny's Song Oh my my my
by SWACGleekFreak
Summary: Taylor Swift's Song called Mary's Song Oh My My My being Channified. ONESHOT Channy! First ever song realted fanfic for me!


She said, I was seven and you were nineI looked at you like the stars that shinedIn the sky, the pretty lights

_It was about 10 o'clock outside and it was very dark. The only light that shown was from the fireflies that flew around and the stars. Sonny and Chad were playing with each other, throwing grass at each others faces, playing with the little lilies in the meadow near Chad's house, and playing with the dogs from across the street. Their parents said they could only be out for about a few minutes._

_Sonny looked over at Chad and smiled. His blue eyes were shining, the only thing that shined In the night sky besides the stars. His tiny little nine-year-old face was smiling, and it looked pudgy. Sonny told him to stay away from her Chocolates. Yet, he didn't listen._

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of usGrowing up and falling in love_

Sonny walked up the porch steps with Chad and sat on her daddy's lap. He smiled and hugged her as soon as she sat down. She giggled, saying "Daddy! Your squeezing me!" and he would put her down. Chad's dad did the same and put his son down too. They laughed as Sonny and Chad talked to each other. Chad's father looked at Sonny's and smiled.

"I think when these kids grow up and become teens, they are going to realize that they are meant to be." Sonny looked at her father and laughed with Chad. She went up to Chad's father and smiled.

"Chad isn't my type. He has cooties." That's when Chad would lick his finger and say, "Come here Sonshine! Here's your cooties!" They ran around the deck, Sonny tripping over her dress that her mother made. Chad finally caught up to her and wiped his wet finger on her arm.

_and our mamas smiledAnd rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard treeSaid you'd beat me up, you were bigger than meYou never did, you never did_

"Monroe, you need to build a tree house." Chad said, flat out every time he and Sonny went to the backyard tree.

"No way Cooper," Sonny would say sweetly. "You can't make me put up a tree house in this tree."

"I can beat you up Sonny," He always threatened. "I'm nine years old. Your seven. So I'm…." he counted his fingers. "Two years older than you."

"Your not that strong Chad," she smiled. "Plus, tree houses are for losers. Also, you wouldn't beat me up. I'm your friend."

"And only friends!" Chad added, grabbing Sonny's hand and holding on tight to it. "You'll always be my best friends Sonny. Never will that change!"

_Take me back when our world was one block wideI dared you to kiss me and ran when you triedJust two kids, you and I...Oh my my my my_

Sonny and Chad only lived a block away from each other and hug out all the time. There was never a day Sonny never saw Chad. Then, one day, when they were playing Truth or Dare, Sonny said this:

"Truth or Dare best friend?" She asked.

"Dare," Chad always picked dare. He's had already done twenty dares and most of them were sports related. Not all of them were very tricky either.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I dare you to kiss me!" Sonny would smile, showing her missing front teeth. She puckered her lips and closed her eyes.

"Really Sonny, Really?" Chad asked, not sure he wanted to kiss her.

"Really Cooper!" she nodded. She puckered her lips again and Chad closed his eyes and leaned in. Sonny looked at him and ran away.

"REALLY SONNY REALLY?" Chad yelled as she kept running._Well, I was sixteen when suddenlyI wasn't that little girl you used to seeBut your eyes still shined like pretty lights_

"Were in high school now Chad," a grown up Sonny said, looking at the huge school. It was her sophomore year, and yet the school seemed so big to her. She had no idea if she would ever get used to it.

"Yes, we are Sonny, we have been for a while now," he pointed out. "Well, I got to get to Spanish or Ms. Barrera is going to kill me." He waved goodbye and left for class. Before he left though, he clicked his tongue and winked at Sonny. She melted.

"Has his eyes always shined like that?" Sonny asked herself as she left for her first class as well.

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of usThey never believed we'd really fall in loveAnd our mamas smiled and rolled their eyesAnd said oh my my my..._

"Would you like to go out some time?" Chad asked Sonny. "Like, maybe tonight?"

Sonny nodded, "I would love too. Nothing would be better." She didn't realize she babbled so much when she was around him.

"Cool! We'll go to the creek beds! See ya!" He waved goodbye and clicked his tongue. He even winked his gorgeous eye._Take me back to the creek beds we turned upTwo A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

"I can't believe it Is two a.m." Was all Sonny could say when they were at the creek beds. They had been there since 8, and it seemed like it would never end.

Chad didn't WANT it to end. Neither did Sonny.

Sonny rested her head against Chad's shoulder and sighed. "Who knew that are daddies would be right about us?"

Chad smiled and laughed. "Yeah. Who knew."

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fightThe slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnightYou stayed outside till the morning lightOh my my my my_

"WELL IF YOU WANT TO STARE AT ANOTHER GIRL'S BUTT THEN GO AHEAD AND LET HER BE YOUR ONLY ONE!" Sonny yelled at about 3 a.m. She slammed the door In Chad's face.

"WELL MAYBE I WILL! HECK, MAYBE YOU'LL NEVER SEE MY FACE AGAIN!" Chad yelled from outside.

Sonny scoffed. "I DON'T MIND!!!!!"

Chad shook his head. What had he done? He sprawled himself on the porch step and fell asleep. He didn't realize he never went home until Mr. Munroe came out and kicked him awake._A few years had gone and come aroundWe were sitting at our favorite spot in townAnd you looked at me, got down on one knee_

The next day they forgave each other and went out again the next week. High School finally ended and their relationship stayed strong. They were at the park, sitting on the bench they used to color on when they were little. Chad had Sonny snuggling up next to him.

"Sonny, there's something I need to tell you." He smiled and got off the bench. He got down on one knee and got a ring out from his pocket. "Sonny Munroe, will you marry me?"

Sonny knew exactly what to say, even If her crying made it sound muffled._Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisleOur whole town came and our mamas criedYou said I do and I did too_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the person marring them said as Sonny and Chad kissed each other in front off all of their friends and family. Their mothers were sobbing and clapping for them at the same time. Sonny's father and Chad's father were smiling and whispered to each other, "They really did fall in love. Who knew it would really happen."

_Take me home where we met so many years beforeWe'll rock our babies on that very front porchAfter all this time, you and I_

"When I grow up, that is were I'm going to rock my baby girl," Sonny told him when they he came over to study one day.

"I'll come over with my little baby boy and we can hang out," Chad joked, knowing his baby would be hers too._I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nineI'll still look at you like the stars that shineIn the sky, oh my my my..._

"Look at his picture," Sonny smiled, her wrinkles making her smile look more wide. "The night we were chasing all of those fireflies."

Chad smiled and kissed his wife's wrinkled forehead. "I remember that as if it were only yesterday….."

_Oh my my my………._


End file.
